


Life-Giver

by Wetfutaku



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetfutaku/pseuds/Wetfutaku
Summary: Lady Liadrin x Alexstrasza. Futa, light bondage, loving sex. An older work imported from FFN.
Kudos: 30





	Life-Giver

Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, leader of the red dragonflight, couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation. Her wrists were crossed and bound behind her back, a blindfold tied over her eyes. A complex but elegant series of ropes spread her legs and bound them to the ceiling, leaving her hanging with her breasts exposed, pushed into prominence by the ropes. No part of her was strained more than the others, and the ropes weren’t tight enough to chafe and burn, but she wasn’t going anywhere. 

She rather liked it. It was a far nicer arrangement than her original prison, untold years ago. 

A sound echoed through the space. It wasn’t the soft pad of flesh she was expecting, but rather the harsh clatter of steel soles on tile. She strained her senses, trying to take everything in. The footsteps proceeded towards her; the scent reached her a moment later. It was a woman, and a woman she knew well, though her scent lingered beneath a layer of musk and the tang of sweat. There was no blood, so she hadn’t returned from battle; perhaps just training, then. 

The footsteps stopped, and she heard nothing but the rustling of armor. Her mouth opened to pant softly, her chest heaving. A harsh clang battered her ears, making her wince, as something crashed to the ground. 

Something touched her tongue, and she had to restrain herself. She slowly curled her tongue around it, eyes fluttering behind the blindfold, relishing the slightly salty sting. Her tongue swept underneath, over again, then she held herself still as the girl pushed deeper into her mouth, hands winding in her crimson curls as the blood elf let out a whimper. Alex would have smirked had she not been so busy. 

The elf slowly fed her length down Alex’s welcoming throat, spreading her around her meaty length. Alex began to bob her head, eagerly suckling, her tongue winding around the length. She could taste her arousal, taste the day’s sweat on her unwashed cock. She adored that musk, the tender mix of sweat, musk and the girl’s natural, soft scent winding around her. A hot spurt of pre coated her tongue as the elf tensed, pushing into her; her pace picked up, becoming frantic where it had been tender, powerfully pumping past plush lips into nirvana beyond. The dragon leaked, dripping oozes of her sex spattering on the floor, the compromising postion ensuring she had no chance to hide her arousal. 

With a powerful shudder and a moan of ecstasy the elf came. That powerful cock shoved its way to the hilt, exploding the first few ropes of hot cum directly down her throat, then pulled back to rest on her tongue, allowing Alex to happily suckle her tip, milking out rope after rope, greedily swallowing whenever her mouth became too full to continue. The elf finally pulled back, her slick, half-hard length popping out with a wet sound, breathing hard. 

“Show me,” came the breathless command, and Alex obeyed. She opened wide, showing the load of cum that sat on her tongue, overwhelming her senses. “Mmmnh. Good girl. Swallow.” 

Alex did so, gulping down this latest load to join the warm mess in her belly. She shook her ropes a little, swaying in place a little bit. 

Lips met hers, pressing to the bound dragon’s. Her tongue wound with Alex’s, wrestling it for dominance until the messy kiss parted, a strand of saliva linking them for a heartbeat. 

“You ready to come down?” 

Alex shook a little more, dripping onto the tile. The elf was back in control now, and speaking much more tenderly. 

“N-no. Give me a little more.” Alex’s own voice was shaky, breathless with the overpowering need coursing through her veins. The blood elf laughed, the sound clear and soft. The sound of boots on the tile came again as the girl walked around behind her, grabbing a rope bound to the set around her waist, using it to steady herself as she ran a hand up Alex’s soaked pussy, nearly making the dragon whimper, her back arching under the ropes. Being blindfolded made the whole thing so much more intense; every action came unexpected and exciting in the dark. 

Fingers dug into her, sliding two digits into her tight, hot slit, curling against her g-spot and making the dragon start and moan. A third finger joined them, spreading her a little, pumping back and forth. The effort was enough to make her swing ever so slightly on her ropes. The dragon gasped and groaned, biting her lower lip to muffle the sounds, her breath coming in great heaves that made her chest sway. 

Finally, the fingers pulled back, dragging against her sensitive spot the whole way, and the elf took her cock in hand, lightly slapping her length against her slick, needy entrance, grinding against it until her formidable length was once again at full power. The hand moved, idly digging a finger into her clit and spreading two fingers into a v, framing Alex’s soaked entrance, before slowly feeding her length inside. 

Alexstraza had lived a very, very long time, and a good deal of that time was spent in sex. Yet, each time she entered it was like the first time- the dragon never failed to be hot as a furnace and tight as a virgin. The elf quivered, her knees wobbling for a moment as she smoothly slid home, her balls plapping against Alex’s thick rear. The dragon gasped, a look of absolute pleasure coming over her as she was finally sated.

Even with the ropes and blindfold this was a familiar ritual, and the elf soon settled into her pace, thrusting home with a steady rhythm, sending wet plaps and prolonged moans through the space. Alex was wet enough that each hard thrust sent a small spray of her juices out, ensuring the elf would smell like her for days afterwards. Her hands dug into Alexstrasza's bountiful behind, squishing soft flesh between her fingers. She slapped her hard enough to make her yelp and leave a red handprint on her pale flesh, making the dragon squeeze harder around her. 

Slender fingers teased Alex’s clit, bringing her to orgasm after orgasm as the elf soldiered on, trying to maintain her speed and strength of sex as Alex quivered and gripped her length, inner muscles rippling down her shaft, sending ripples of ecstasy through them both. The elf grunted as she moved, panting hard while Alex began to truly moan, the sound broken by the frantic movements of the elf’s hips.

It felt like an eternity, but it couldn’t have been more than half an hour before the elf was finally ready to cum. Her hips slowed, pounding deep, as hard as she could, breaking into a feverish staccato of shallow thrusts. Alex came again, her howl of pleasure practically fucked out of her as the elf unleashed, exploding deep into her womb, flooding her with warmth. Alex whimpered as she was impregnated again, hanging limp in the ropes, drooling from two ends. 

The elf couldn’t be bothered with properly undoing the ropes. She found the central knot that held it all together and cut it with a knife from her armor, sending the dragon crashing to the ground, then flopped down on the floor with her, pressing her lips against hers, brushing back the blindfold as her hand continued into the dragon’s crimson locks. She winced at the light even as her tongue weakly accepted the newcomers’ own. The world came into sight as her eyes adjusted. 

Lady Liadrin broke the kiss, smirking at the dragon- at her dragon. She licked her lips, her limp length pressing against Alex’s belly, kissing her again, a hand behind her head cradling it in a gentle, possessive grip. The dragon squirmed closer, shrugging off the ropes to wrap arms around her paladin, a thick leg around the elf’s more slender, armored counterpart. She purred, a low rumble in her chest. 

The elf couldn’t help but smile, gingerly stroking her head, running her fingers through her hair. Alex’s pussy oozed a little dribble of Liadrin’s cum. 

“Straight off the training field?” Alex inquired innocently, her voice soft. Her eyes were closed, her head resting against Liadrin’s breastplate as best she could with her horns. Liadrin nodded with a yawn. 

“You forget that me keeping you waiting is also you keeping me waiting. You know how I get when I fight.” Alex planted a kiss on her breastplate, slowly trailing up towards her neck, giving her loving kisses. Liadrin’s eyes fluttered and she angled into the kisses, letting out a pleased murr. “Mnnh… At least let me get out of this armor and into a bath. I must smell awful.” 

“You smell great,” Alex murmured, giving her one last kiss to the neck before releasing her, stretching and standing up. She rubbed her belly, conscious that even now new life was busy growing within. 

Many, many years ago, Alexstrasza had been captured by the horde. With her unborn clutches at risk, the horde had forced her to give birth to dragons for their war; her sorrow had run deep for the lives of her spawn and the lives they ended. 

At the same time, her very nature as the Aspect of Life reveled in producing so much of it. Despite the horror of the situation, there was an ingrained part of her that enjoyed it. This conflict gave rise to an Alexstrasza that would only accept herself later- the Alex that enjoyed being tied up and impregnated. 

For a long time after being freed she’d been ashamed, hiding her nature from all, even those closest to her. It ended up being a mortal who’d finally understood her, a blood elf with brilliant golden eyes and an unwavering dedication to the light.

The Cataclysm had come and gone before she’d finally ended up in the arms of Lady Liadrin. While Deathwing’s death resulted in the major dragonflights being unable to reproduce, Liadrin and Alexstrasza had discovered something: They were. Just, not with other dragons. 

Alex had already laid dozens of eggs, all sitting safely in a small sanctuary secretly built for that purpose- a nice meadow, lush with grass, trees and wildlife perfect for budding Life Dragons. This latest fertile load from her lady meant a new one would join them soon. 

So far, she had elected not to share this information; it would inevitably come out, but the last thing she needed was anyone snooping around her eggs until they were hatched and ready to defend themselves. Lady Liadrin heartily agreed, and with the war with the Legion over, she had nothing better to do than train her Paladins and fuck the hottest dragon she could imagine.

All in all, it was a good life, and not even the continuing war over Azeroth could significantly disrupt it. 

Alexstrasza sank into the hot bath, watching as Liadrin took off the rest of her armor, setting each piece on a rack. Heavy armor was a copious process, and Liadrin must have loosened the ties to her codpiece before entering Alex’s room to get it off so quickly. Finally the elf was free, her underclothes shucked to the side, and she sank in next to Alexstrasza, a groan of relief escaping her. Despite being the dominant in their relationship, Liadrin was a little smaller than Alex, so she took the little spoon position, resting her head on Alex’s bountiful chest. 

“How long until your eggs hatch again?” Alex smiled, arms going around the elf happily. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never bred with anything but a dragon before, even… back then. There’s a lot of unknowns with you.” Liadrin smirked, turning her head to lazily kiss the side of her breast. 

“That’s what makes it all so exciting.” There was a comfortable silence as the women simply enjoyed each other’s presence in the hot water. When she spoke again, her voice was almost too soft to hear, her eyes closed as she rested entirely against the dragon’s soft body. “I love you.”

Alex’s heart practically leapt out of her chest. She’d heard it before, but sparingly, and every time it was just like the first time. She couldn’t stop the idiot grin from taking her face or her arms from wrapping around the elf. 

“I love you.”


End file.
